


Please be Safe

by suitbadgetie



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coming Out, Father Son Bonding, Hotch is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitbadgetie/pseuds/suitbadgetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron catches Jack with another boy. He doesn't flip his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please be Safe

"Jack?" Hotch called as he shouldered open the door and shrugged out of his jacket. He toed off his shoes and padded down the hallway, knocking on his son's door before opening it.

 _"Oh my god!"_ The first thing that Aaron registered when he opened the door was his son's shout. The second thing was the sight of his son, completely naked, entangled with another boy. Who was also completely naked. 

"Get dressed." The words tumbled out of his mouth as he backed out of the room, shutting the door a little louder than he probably needed to. 

He'd known his son wasn't straight for a long time. He'd already told Jack that he'd love him regardless of who he chose to date. He'd explained how to put on a condom. He'd explained how to be safe and respectful. Hotch wasn't worried about that. He knew his son was having sex. That wasn't what he cared about.

He cared about the _kind_ of boy his son was having sex with. So he started making dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack and a blond haired boy emerged, both a little rumbled, both a little panicked looking. The blond boy looked ready to bolt. They were holding hands. Hotch offered them a smiled and pointed at the dishes that he'd set on the counter. 

"Jack, if you wouldn't mind setting the table." He glanced at the boy who was hovering in the doorway, unsure if he was welcome to stay. The look of fear in his eyes was like a kick in the gut. Aaron hated that he was the cause. "You're welcome to stay." He added gently. "Provided you tell me your name."

"His name is Grant." Jack answered from where he was laying out silverware on the table. "He's um... he's my..."

"I know." Aaron said gently. He set down the spoon he was holding and offered Grant his hand. "It's nice to meet you."


End file.
